Katy Perry Wikia
Questa è un'enciclopedia collaborativa su Katy Perry e la sua musica che tutti possono modificare! Aiuto •''' Termini di utilizzo '''• Pagine richieste • Categorie width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crea un nuovo articolo Katy_Hudson_album.jpg|Katy Hudson|link=Katy Hudson MTV_Unplugged_-_Katy_Perry.png|MTV Unplugged|link=MTV Unplugged Katy_Perry_-_One_of_the_Boys.jpg|One of the Boys|link=One of the Boys Teenage_Dream_album_cover.png|Teenage Dream|link=Teenage Dream Katy Perry Dream On.jpeg|Dream On|link=Dream On Teenage_Dream_The_Complete_Confection_-_Katy_Perry.png|Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection|link=Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection Katy_Perry_-_Prism_cover.png|Prism|link=Prism Prism acoustic session.png|Prism Acoustic Sessions|link=Prism Acoustic Sessions 81FeLUdhIVL. SY445.jpg|Prismatic World Tour|link=Prismatic World Tour Katy Perry Witness cover.jpg|Witness|link=Witness 365 cover.jpg|365|link=365 Leggi la recensione critica della wiki a Witness! SMALL TALK Katy Perry - Small Talk (Live On The Ellen Show 2019) Katy Perry - Small Talk (Official) Katy Perry - Small Talk (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Small Talk (Live Potty Jams) NEVER REALLY OVER Katy Perry - Never Really Over Katy Perry - Never Really Over (Lyric Video) Katy Perry sings Never Really Over Live Acoustic in the Bathroom Rendition COZY LITTLE CHRISTMAS Cozy Little Christmas Katy Perry - Cozy Little Christmas VERTICAL VIDEO Katy Perry - Harleys In Hawaii (Vertical Video) Katy Perry - Small Talk (Vertical Video) Katy Perry - Never Really Over (Vertical Video) Zedd & Katy Perry - 365 (Vertical Video) Katycats in Action` FFBE Katy Perry - Vertical KATY PERRY LIVE - MANCHESTER ARENA - BY THE GRACE OF GOD (CLOSE UP) WITNESS THE TOUR 22.6.18 KATY PERRY - UNCONDITIONALLY VERTICAL MOBILE MUSIC VIDEO AMERICAN IDOL LIVE Katy Perry & Jeremiah Lloyd Harmon Perform "Unconditionally" - American Idol 2019 Finale Katy Perry & Catie Turner Perform "Part of Me" - Finale - American Idol 2018 on ABC CON CALMA Daddy Yankee & Katy Perry Perform "Con Calma (Remix)" - American Idol 2019 Finale Con Calma Remix - Daddy Yankee + Katy Perry feat. Snow (Official Lyric Video) 365 Zedd, Katy Perry - 365 Zedd, Katy Perry - 365 (Lyrics) IMMORTAL FLAME Immortal Flame Katy Perry (Audio) FINAL FANTASY BRAVE EXVIUS Katy Perry “Immortal Flame"-0 DEAR EVAN HANSEN Katy Perry - Waving Through A Window (Lyrics) WITNESS ERA Katy Perry- Dark Horse Witness The Tour DVD Live HD Katy Perry - Act My Age (Live at Sukkuri, Japan, 2018) Katy Perry - Déjà Vu (Official Video) Katy Perry "Witness" Best.Cover.Ever. Final Duet Katy Perry - Into Me You See (Live Rock in Rio Lisboa 2018) WITNESS LYRICS VIDEO Katy Perry - Act My Age(Lyrics) Katy Perry - Roulette (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Save As Draft (Lyrics Video) Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Lyric Video Starring Gretchen) ft. Nicki Minaj Katy Perry - Chained To The Rhythm (Lyric Video) ft. Skip Marley HEY HEY HEY Katy Perry - Hey Hey Hey (Official) Katy Perry - Hey Hey Hey (Live) KISS Presents-1 SAVE AS DRAFT Katy Perry Save As Draft Live Montreal 2017 HD 1080P Katy Perry - Save As Draft (Live) KISS Presents SWISH SWISH Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Official) ft. Nicki Minaj Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Live on The Voice Australia) Katy Perry - Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Live on SNL) Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Live from Witness World Wide) Katy Perry - Swish Swish (Solo Version) BON APPÉTIT Katy Perry - Bon Appétit (Live on SNL) ft. Migos Katy Perry - « Bon Appétit » The Voice France 2017 Live Katy Perry - Bon Appétit (Official) ft. Migos Katy Perry - Bon Appetit (Solo Version) CHAINED TO THE RHYTHM Katy Perry - Chained To The Rhythm (Live) KISS Presents Chained To The Rhythm (Live at the BRIT Awards 2017) ft. Skip Marley Katy Perry - Chained To The Rhythm (Official) ft. Skip Marley REMIX WITNESS Katy Perry – Chained To The Rhythm (Oliver Heldens Remix) Chained To The Rhythm Chained To The Rhythm (Hot Chip Remix) Katy Perry - Bon Appétit Muna Remix 03m21s Katy Perry - Bon Appétit ft. Migos (3LAU Remix) Katy Perry - Swish Swish ft. Nicki Minaj (Cheat Codes Remix) Katy Perry - Witness (FIREFLY Remix) Katy Perry - Deja Vu (Official Remix) �� Katy Perry - Roulette (Nejtrino & Baur Remix) Club House, Dance Pop ONE LOVE MANCHESTER Katy_Perry_-_Part_Of_Me_%26_Roar_(One_Love_Manchester_04._06._2017) RISE Katy Perry - Rise Katy Perry - Rise (Live at DNC 2016) PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR Katy Perry - Firework (The PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR LIVE) Katy Perry - It Takes Two (The PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR LIVE) Katy Perry - Hot N Cold (Live at The Prismatic World Tour) Katy Perry - I Kissed A Girl (The PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR LIVE) Katy Perry - Legendary Lovers (The PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR LIVE) Katy Perry - Dark Horse - From “The Prismatic World Tour Live” Katy Perry - Roar (The PRISMATIC WORLD TOUR LIVE) PRISM LYRICS VIDEO Katy Perry - Legendary Lovers (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Birthday Katy Perry - Walking On Air (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Unconditionally (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Roar (Lyric Video)-0 PRISM Katy Perry - Walking on Air (Music Video) Katy Perry - Legendary Lovers Official Katy Perry - By The Grace Of God (Live Grammy 2015) Katy Perry - Birthday-0 Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Acoustic Version) Katy Perry - Dark Horse (Official) ft. Juicy J Katy Perry - Unconditionally (Official) Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official) Katy Perry - Roar (Official)-0 TEENAGE DREAM:THE COMPLETE CONFECTION LYRICS VIDEO Katy Perry - Dressin' Up (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Wide Awake (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - Part Of Me (Lyric Video) Katy Perry - "The One That Got Away (Acoustic)" Official Chord & Lyric Video Katy Perry - "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) feat. Missy Elliott " Official Lyric Video Katy Perry - "E.T." (feat. Kanye West) Official Lyrics Video TEENAGE DREAM:THE COMPLETE CONFECTION Katy Perry - Wide Awake Katy Perry - Part Of Me Katy Perry - The One That Got Away Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (Official) Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West Altri video: http://it.katyperry.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:Video Categoria:Navigazione Categoria:Katy Perry Wikia